Ma copine, Lily
by x-Episkey
Summary: On lui avait dit et répété pourtant. Ne parle pas aux inconnus ! Oui mais voilà quand il se retrouvait bloqué dans une télécabine pour une durée indéterminée, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire, lui, à part parler de son sujet préféré : sa copine, Lily. OS


_Et bien voilà, pour la saint valentin, un petit OS qui n'avait vraiment aucune prétention autre que faire passer James pour un idiot (amoureux). C'est un peu débile, soyez prévenus ! La scène m'a été inspirée par les trois premières minutes du film L'étudiante, seule partie du film que j'ai vu. _

**Ma copine, Lily**

James planta ses bâtons dans la neige et donna un grand coup pour essayer d'attraper la cabine dans laquelle ses amis entraient déjà. Ses skis firent une embardée vers la gauche, le droit passa par-dessus l'autre et il se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air. Ce n'était jamais que la cinquième fois de la journée ! Ah, si jamais Peter et ses bonnes idées de vacances lui tombait sous la main, il l'écorcherait vif !

James batailla avec ses jambes pour détacher ses skis, se redressa et se précipita vers les télésièges. Il eut un temps d'arrêt. La veille, il s'agissait vraiment de sièges : ils pouvaient s'y asseoir à cinq et laisser leurs jambes pendre dans le vide tout en discutant. C'était presque aussi fun de remonter la piste en se balançant dans le vide que de la descendre.

Aujourd'hui cependant il s'agissait de petites cabines en forme d'œufs avec juste assez de place pour que deux personnes s'asseyent face à face. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Remus et Lena dans le premier œuf, Peter et Dorcas dans le second et Sirius dans le troisième qui lui faisait de grands signes pour le presser à le rejoindre. Malheureusement, James mit le pied sur une couche de glace et, tout à sa course, s'étala à nouveau. Une horrible douleur lui traversa l'arrière train alors qu'il jurait vertement. Quelqu'un à côté de lui émit un 'Humph !' choqué et Sirius éclata de rire alors que sa cabine commençait à prendre de l'altitude.

Aussi dignement que possible, peu s'en faut, James se redressa et entra dans la première télécabine qui se présenta. Il était sur le point de disparaitre de la ligne d'embarquement quand quelqu'un (ou une quelconque créature, il n'en était pas sûr) se glissa devant lui. James jeta un coup d'œil à la _personne_ en face de lui. Elle portait une combinaison de ski rouge et épaisse qui cachait visiblement un corps fin. Cependant, James ne savait s'il s'agissait d'un homme fluet ou d'une femme car la tête de la personne était entièrement caché à sa vue. Des énormes lunettes noires devant les yeux, une écharpe jaune enroulée autour du front et sur la bouche et un bonnet en laine qui s'enfonçait dans une seconde écharpe autour de son cou et disparaissant dans la combinaison écarlate.

Il y avait quelque ressemblance avec les braqueurs de banque qu'il avait aperçus dans le vilm au cinela deux jours plus tôt. Entre les lunettes et l'écharpe jaune sur son front, James devinait un sourcil clair, roux ou blond foncé.

Doucement, l'œuf prit de la hauteur sans qu'un mot soit échangé entre eux puis, alors qu'ils en étaient à mi-chemin et à une hauteur d'environ vingt mètres du sol, une alarme crissante retentit et avec un horrible bruit de mécanique grinçante, leur cabine s'arrêta.

« Oh non » Souffla James en regardant autour de lui. Trois cabines plus haut, il vit Sirius se pencher pour lui faire des signes puis la voix de Remus qui lui criait de rentrer avant de tomber dans le vide. James ricana puis redirigea son attention devant lui. Le visage de son vis-à-vis était tourné droit vers lui : soit il était en train d'être inspecté sous toutes ses coutures, soit la personne camouflée s'était assoupie face à lui.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent et rien ne bougea. Les minutes s'allongèrent et se multiplièrent encore et encore quand soudain, une voix amplifiée provenant du quai d'embarquement retentit. Ils étaient bien trop loin pour en comprendre le message mais James se doutait qu'ils n'auraient pas pris la peine de les prévenir si les cabines étaient sur le point de redémarrer.

Raah, s'il ne s'était pas planté, il aurait pu être en tête à tête avec Sirius à cet instant précis !

« Hum, Salut » Dit-il à son déguisé de service pour tenter de faire passer le temps plus vite. « Je m'appelle James. »

Le type en face ne dit rien. James commença à se demander s'il n'était pas vraiment dans les vapes.

« Tu viens souvent skier toi ? » Aucune réponse. Malheureusement pour le pauvre gars face à lui, James avait de nombreuses heures de retenues derrière lui où seuls ses monologues avec des profs réticents l'empêchaient de mourir d'ennui. « Moi, c'est la première fois. C'est mon pote, Peter, qui nous a fait venir avec des amis. Ses parents ont un chalet dans le village touristique à côté des hôtels de luxe. On y reste toute la semaine. »

James retira ses gants et s'étira. Il sentait qu'il allait devoir faire preuve d'une grande loquacité pour faire sortir quelque chose du type d'en-face.

« Normalement, on devait être six, ma copine, Lily, devait nous accompagner mais elle a renoncé au dernier moment. C'est dommage. Je suis sûre qu'on se serait bien amusé. Ma copine, Lily, c'est une sacré nana, tu sais. Je peux l'imaginer d'ici incendier la terre entière à chaque chute qu'elle aurait fait. Encore que, ma copine, Lily, c'est une fille tellement douée qu'elle serait sûrement pas tombée. Tu devrais voir ça, c'est une force de la nature »

La personne en face de lui bougea un petit peu, lui révélant qu'elle ne dormait pas. Les lunettes noires étaient toujours braquées sur lui, ce qui signifiait que le type l'observait en l'écoutant parler. Bien. De toute façon, James n'éprouvait aucune gêne à parler de lui à un inconnu qui ne parlait peut-être même pas sa langue.

« C'est une sacré chipie, ma copine, Lily. Elle m'en a fait baver pour devenir ma copine. Elle est tellement extrême. Un jour elle me crie qu'elle me déteste et le lendemain, elle me saute au cou et me ravage complètement. Ah, tu devrais voir, elle a une de ses façons d'embrasser ma copine, Lily. Elle s'arrange pour que plus rien autour ne compte, j'en viendrais à oublier de respirer si elle ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle aimait bien sentir mon souffle dans son cou. Faut que j'en profite, tu sais. Ma copine, Lily, c'est une fille tellement formidable qu'elle aura aucun mal à se trouver un mari et à se faire sa petite famille »

James soupira et ferma les yeux, oubliant un instant qu'il était en train de parler tout haut _et_ à quelqu'un.

« Un sacré bout de femme. Ce serait cool si elle était aussi amoureuse de moi que je l'aime. Je me vois pas avec quelqu'un d'autre, hein. Oh, passer ma vie avec elle, t'imagine ? Ouais, ma copine Lily, c'est pas rien qu'une grande gueule et une sacrée fonceuse, tu sais. Elle a un de ces corps aussi. Des fesses que t'as envie de peloter tout le temps, des jambes blanches démoniaques et une de ces petites poitrines toute ferme dans laquelle t'as envie de plonger la tête et- »

« Hurmph »

James sursauta et regarda l'homme-combinaison en face de lui. « Ah, » S'exclama-t-il « Alors tu comprends ce que je dis ? T'es une nana, c'est ça » L'entremêlât d'écharpe et de bonnet fit un signe qui ressemblait à un acquiescement. « Okay, j'arrête avec les fantasmes. Mais tu sais, ma copine Lily, elle n'a rien à envier aux autres filles. Elle est toujours là à se plaindre parce que j'ai eu quelques copines avant elle et, ouais, c'est vrai, elles étaient vraiment canons mais comparé à ma copine Lily, aucune ne lui arrive au mollet. Ah, si tu voyais ces mollets... Quand elle met des petites chaussures en été, je- Oh, non, le pire, c'est quand elle met ses grands bottes mol-heu Moldaves. La dernière fois, ça m'a poursuivi pendant trois mois. Elle s'en rend pas compte »

James laissa un léger sourire parcourir sa bouche en se souvenant des magnifiques bottes en cuir qui remontaient jusque sous les genoux de sa belle. Ah, ouais. Il s'était mis à comprendre un peu mieux les fétichistes ce jour là.

« Des fois, j'aimerais mieux la comprendre, ma copine Lily. C'est vrai, elle était super emballée à l'idée de venir passer quinze jours avec moi à la montagne. Je me demande si mon pote Pat- euh, Patrick lui a pas fait peur. Il s'est mis à parler de sexe, et tout. Ouais, c'est sûr que j'avais pensé qu'on le ferait si elle venait. On aurait une chambre, pendant quinze jours, rien que pour nous... Mais tu vois, c'était pas _pour ça_ que je l'avais invité, contrairement à ce que cet imbécile de Pat-Patrick lui a sûrement raconté. J'adore passé du temps avec elle. Elle est si formidable. Ah, je l'aime, tu sais ? »

L'intrus écarlate se redressa un peu plus sur son siège, semblant intéressé par ses divagations à présent.

« Je lui ai jamais dit, c'est sûr. Mais je voulais profiter d'être ici. La neige, les étoiles, les feus, tout ça. C'est atrocement romantique, non ? Ca lui aurait fait plaisir, les filles adorent qu'on mettre les formes aux belles déclarations. Elle aurait sûrement couché avec moi si je l'avais fait. M'enfin, c'est pas sûr non plus, hein. Ma copine Lily, elle est toujours restée assez imperméable à mes déclarations par le passé... Si jamais je lui dis et qu'elle réagit mal ou se tire ou- Ah, je lui demande pas de m'aimer autant, enfin, j'espère qu'elle y viendra, mais je voudrais qu'elle se rende compte que je suis vraiment sérieux, tu vois ? J'y tiens comme à la prunelle de mes yeux, à ma copine Lily.

Je te parie qu'elle m'aurait sûrement ri au nez. Ah, elle aime pas vraiment les mises en scène, ma copine Lily, c'est vrai. Ou elle m'aurait accusé de l'avoir fait pour le sexe. Ouais, c'est vrai que c'aurait été un peu ça mais ça retire rien au fait, tu vois ? Si elle avait accepté de venir, je l'aurais pas clouée au lit non plus. Je la respecte, ma copine Lily. J'aurais jamais essayé de lui forcer la main... C'est une sacrée foutue nana, ma copine Lily. C'est trop nul qu'elle soit pas venue. Pour elle, ça m'aurait pas dérangé de me planter sur le cul dix fois par jour. Oh, elle m'aurait pt'être massé, qui sait ? Ah, mais non. Elle se serait moquée de moi. Mais c'est pas grave, hein, ma copine Lily, c'est la seule qui a le droit de se moquer de moi. Elle s'est jamais gênée, d'ailleurs. »

La télécabine s'ébranla, ramenant James à la réalité. Il rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et tenta de se passer la main dedans, ne se rappelant que trop tard qu'il avait un bonnet enfoncé sur le crâne. Voilà, maintenant, il avait l'air encore plus stupide.

« J'ai dû te soûler avec mes histoires, hein ? Mais ma copine, Lily, elle me fait perdre la tête. C'est incroyable. Mes potes aussi ils trouvent que j'en parle trop. Ah, mais elle formidable cette fille, tu la verrais ! Même si elle était défigurée par un troupeau de Tr- de truies !- je continuerais à l'aimer, ma copine Lily. C'est une fille exceptionnelle... »

Le télésiège arriva bientôt à destination. James s'en extirpa – sans tomber !- et partit à la rencontre de ses amis, ses skis en main, sans donner plus d'importance à son confident d'un instant. Mais, alors qu'il se précipitait avec un peu trop d'entrain vers Remus et Lena, il manqua de voir une congère pourtant signalée et s'enfonça jusqu'au genou dans la neige.

Sirius s'esclaffa et lui fit de grand signe. « Le dernier en bas est un Servilus ! » S'écria-t-il en se précipitant sur la piste bleue. Les autres le suivirent, aucun – ces faux frères ! – ne venant l'aider dans son malheur. C'est alors qu'un gant rouge vif apparut devant James pour l'aider à se dégager. Relevant la tête, il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de sa compagne d'œuf télécabine.

Il accepta volontiers le coup de main mais alors qu'il allait remercier la personne, enfoncer ses skis et tenter de rattraper ses amis – bien qu'il tombe tout le temps entre deux pistes, il était très doué quand les choses prenaient de la vitesse – la personne camouflée refusa de lâcher sa main et l'obligea à la suivre jusque sur le côté d'un chalet restaurant. S'apercevant qu'ils étaient à l'abri des regards, James commença à s'inquiéter.

« Heu, qu'est-ce que... » Il se recula et son dos entra en contact avec le bois du châlet derrière lui. « Ecoute, je plaisantais pas tantôt. Je suis vraiment amoureux de ma copine Lily. Te vexe pas, mais- »

« Oh, tais-toi un peu James Potter » Répliqua l'encagoulée « Tu devrais avoir honte de parler de nous à des inconnus comme ça »

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche à la recherche d'air mais avant qu'il ait pu faire quoique ce soit, l'inconnue lui sauta dessus et enfonça sa langue dans sa bouche. Il fallut quelques secondes à James pour prendre conscience que Lily était là, en face de lui, en train de lui filer un patin du tonnerre de Jupiter, et il s'accrocha avidement à elle, sa copine, Lily. Quand il se recula à la recherche d'un peu d'air, les écharpes imbriquées de Lily étaient tombée et elle avait relevé ses grosses lunettes noires. Elle était incroyablement belle dans sa combinaison rouge avec ses joues toutes roses et sa bouche gonflée.

« C'était... toi... » Souffla le jeune homme

« Ta copine Lily, hein ? » Se moqua la jeune femme en sortant ses cheveux de sa capuche pour les étendre sur ses épaules. James déglutit. C'était un rêve merveilleux. Mais il avait peur qu'elle le tape maintenant qu'il réalisait tout ce qu'il avait dit sur elle... à elle. Il devrait vraiment apprendre à se taire dans certaines situations. « Tu te rends compte que tu as un petit problème de possessivité, James ? »

« Ben, euh, c'est-à-dire »

Lily sourit de plus bel. « Mes bottes moldaves ? » Se moqua-t-elle « Un troupeau de truies ? »

James se redressa du mur sur lequel il était toujours appuyé. « Hey, toi ! Pourquoi tu t'es pas annoncée plus tôt ? C'est déloyal de m'avoir laissé parler de toi comme ça ! »

Lily rougit un peu et baissa les yeux. « Je... j'avais peur que t'essaye de me draguer et puis, t'as commencé à parler de moi et- »

« Attends » L'arrêta James en relevant son visage vers lui « Pourquoi je t'aurais draguée ? Je ne savais pas que c'était toi » Et il réalisa « Oh ! Tu croyais que j'allais profiter de ces vacances pour te- pour te » C'était tellement ridicule qu'il ne parvenait pas à le dire « Lily ! »

Martyrisant sa lèvre, elle releva les yeux vers lui et le poussa à nouveau contre le chalet. « Je sais, j'aurais dû t'interrompre mais tu étais tellement mignon, James. Oh, si tu savais, moi aussi je t'aime ! »

Il reste coi un instant. Ah ben ça, pour la mise en scène romantique, c'était raté ! Mais il se reprit bien vite en la sentant se coller contre lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

« Je t'aime, Lily Evans » Dit-il avec plus de sérieux, en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Il glissa une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. « Qu'est-ce qui t'a décidée à venir pour finir ? »

« J'ai réalisé que _Patrick_ » Expliqua-t-elle d'un ton amusé. James leva les yeux au ciel. « était un pauvre type et que tu ne m'avais pas invité ici pour coucher avec moi. En tout cas, pas que pour ça... »

James écarquilla les yeux quand il réalisa tout ce qu'il avait dit dans la télécabine. Oh, non. Il ferait bien de la fermer de temps en temps ! Maintenant, jamais elle ne le laisserait...

« Alors, et si tu me montrais où il est ce chalet ? Il me semble que je te dois un massage » Lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille « Oh, et merci de ne pas m'avoir comparée à une dragonne »

« Ca, c'est ton petit surnom pour quand on est que tous les deux » Lui chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille en embrassant un peu de son cou qui était dégagé.

Elle le frappa sur l'épaule et le fusilla du regard. « Tu n'as vraiment pas envie que je dorme dans ta chambre ce soir, hein, James Potter ? »

James écarquilla les yeux et se redressa bien vite. « En route ! »

L'éclat de rire de Lily sonna comme la plus merveilleuse des mélodies à ses oreilles. Il l'aida à remettre toutes ses couches en place et se dirigea vers la piste la plus proche, gant dans le gant, avec sa copine, Lily.


End file.
